


crush culture

by ddenbroughs



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, baseball!marty, baseball!tj, idk how baseball works, theyre in college but that really doesnt matter, uhhh andisnack on tumblr drew tj in a baseball uniform and I said y’all I hear sumn!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddenbroughs/pseuds/ddenbroughs
Summary: Buffy put her head in her hands. “You’ve got to be kidding, Cy. TJ Kippen? Really?”TJ Kippen. Cyrus’ brain clicked, and he remembered the name from a few of Buffy’s “Marty’s roommate is the worst!” stories.“That’sMarty’s horror-story roommate?!”





	crush culture

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song “crush culture” by conan gray xoxo

“Do I have to go to this thing?”

“Yes, Cyrus, Marty’s playing and you know I have to support him!”

“Fine, I’ll go to the dumb baseball match!”

“Game, Cyrus, baseball _game_.” Buffy closed Cyrus’ bedroom door, leaving him alone at his desk. The _game_ was in a few hours, and Cyrus had a paper that was due at midnight the same night. Usually, he wouldn’t have procrastinated, but there had been a really good documentary on Netflix, and he had spent nearly a week watching different ones Netflix suggested to him. He huffed and began writing.

***

Nearly 3 hours later (they were a little late) found Buffy and Cyrus at a overly-crowded field, both sipping hot chocolate from styrofoam cups.

“Geez, why’s it so crowded here? Isn’t this just a dumb college game? I’m getting stuffy.”

“Maybe that’s because you wore twenty jackets!”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and followed Buffy to an open spot on the bleachers.

“I’m just coming prepared, Buffy. Don’t come crying to me when you’re cold!”

“Shh, the game’s about to start!”

A voice came over the loudspeaker as the baseball team went onto the field.

“ _Please_ _rise_ _for_ _the_ _national_ _anthem_.”

Everyone on the bleachers stood, some taking off their hats, and put their hands on their hearts. Cyrus looked for Marty, (“He’s number twelve, Cyrus!”) but his eyes stopped on number seven instead. He didn’t mean to, really, but the sound around him started to fade out, and he stared for much longer than he should have. He didn’t snap out of it until number seven (and the rest of the baseball team) moved to their positions on the diamond, then he noticed everyone sitting back down.

***

“Who are you looking at, Cy?”

“Oh- what? Nobody. Marty. Just checking on him for you.”

Buffy laughed. “Please, Marty’s been in-and-out of the game nonstop. Tell me who you’re really looking at, I might know his name!” She wiggled her eyebrows and Cyrus scoffed.

He thought for a moment. It would be nice to actually get to know number seven, but did Buffy really need to know about his crush? He could probably figure it out on his own - he’s smart and resourceful, and could talk to Marty instead. Cyrus made the decision not to tell Buffy.

But, his mouth betrayed him, as mouths sometimes do, and he blurted it out before he could stop himself. “Number seven.”

Buffy put her head in her hands. “You’ve _got_ to be kidding, Cy. TJ Kippen? Really?”

TJ Kippen. Cyrus’ brain clicked, and he remembered the name from a few of Buffy’s “Marty’s roommate is the worst!” stories.

“ _That’s_ Marty’s horror-story roommate?!” Buffy nodded, her head still in her hands.

“Oh, gosh, Buffy. I won’t talk to him if you don’t want me to, then.”

Buffy shook her head slowly. “It’s fine, Cyrus, you can make your own decisions. He goes back to the dorm with Marty after every game. You guys can talk while Marty and I visit the snack stand or something.”

“Thanks, Buffy. You’re my favorite wingwoman!”

***

After what seemed like forever, the game was finally over. Marty’s team ended up losing. Buffy and Cyrus waited at the snack stand, Buffy getting a hot chocolate for Marty, and Cyrus getting a pack of skittles for himself.

“These are basically frozen! Who serves frozen skittles? Obviously, somebody wants me to break my teeth and when -“

“Marty!” Buffy gave her boyfriend a quick hug, (“I don’t want to get sweaty!”) and then handed him his hot chocolate.

“Hey Cyrus, thanks for coming to the game. I didn’t expect you to.” Marty smiled at Cyrus, but he was too busy smiling at TJ, who was looking in the other direction at a few people that were arguing.

“Uh - TJ! This is Cyrus, Cyrus, this is TJ, Marty’s roommate.” TJ finally looked at Cyrus, and he felt his whole face turn red.

“Hi.” Cyrus put his hand out to shake, and TJ leaned in for a hug, resulting in an awkward few movements, until TJ, (who’s face was now even brighter red than Cyrus’), shook his hand instead.

Marty smirked. “Sorry ‘bout him, Cyrus, he’s a hugger.” Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Well, uh, Marty - let’s go for a walk or something! I need some time away from all these people.”

The two walked away quickly, leaving only Cyrus and TJ. Cyrus eventually broke the silence. “I was watching you play; you’re really good. It sucks that you guys didn’t win.”

“Yeah, it does suck, I guess. But if we hadn’t lost, I would have been way over there,” TJ pointed to where the other team was, getting practically swarmed by a bunch of people, “and if I was way over there, I probably wouldn’t have gotten the chance to meet you. So in a way, I still won.”

Cyrus knew now that, if he wasn’t already blushing profusely, he definitely was after that comment.

“Do you want to get dinner with me, or something? I know it’s a little late for dinner, but I just thought you must be hungry, especially after playing baseball for so long in the cold -“ TJ nodded, cutting off Cyrus’ rambling.

“I would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ddenbroughs


End file.
